Branches and Timelines of the Heroton Group Series
All of the following are in order from when they happen in the story, not when they where made. Branches of the Series ''I - The Heroton Group Series This is the main series of the Heroton Group Saga. It Focuses on Protagonist Eloy A. Rosario. An entire Chronicle of the main series plot, with new Content (Plus DLC), was released in June 2016 as ''The Heroton Group: Momento Phase. *Notable Games **The Heroton Group: Momento Phase - An entire Chronicle of the main series plot, with new Content (Plus DLC) ''II - The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix This Branch focuses on Natashaa Leointh and her adventures. An eventual HD collection will be released that chronicles her entire Story arc. *Notable Games **The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix Complete ReMIX - a complete Chronicle of this Branch of the series, including a new chapter The Heroton Group NEW Team Chaotix: Phantasma Finale. III - The Heroton Group Gaiden This Branch focuses on Erick HeartGold, while he is usually the main character, it also brings attention to many of the Side Characters in the Series, like Nana Frimpong and Aigis. It's the first branch of the series to be co-created with series author Eloy Rosario, The second author being his brother, Erick Vargas. *Notable games **The Heroton Group Gaiden: Unknown Origins **The Heroton Group Gaiden: Echoes - A story that focuses on Aigis discovering a unexplored Planet, where the 8th Generation of Anti-Shadow Androids were created. Not only is this the return of Minako Arisato, but also Shinjiro Aragaki's revival as a 8th Generation Android. **The Heroton Group Gaiden: Other R - Dealing with Erick's Family life and the return of his Mother, as she seeks to ruin the world with Black Magic and her ''Children. **The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 - Taking place before the events of After Years, and stars a 30 year old Eloy A. Rosario and a 10-year old Eroichi Rosario as the Protagonists. It tells of the fall of Fernando Rosario, and is also a crossover with the Persona 4 '' Characters. IV - The Heroton Group Natsu's Adventure A Relatively short Branch of the series, focusing on Natsu C. Melendez as the main character. Despite not carrying the name, The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy is considered a part of this branch. V - The Heroton Group Raserru Shadao Another Relatively Short Branch, Focusing on both the backstory and the adventures of Raserru Shadao. It consists of 3 main games, focusing on Raserru's journeys on the Planet that would eventually become Planet Ginjika. A fourth game is planned focusing on Raserru's Daughters. *Notable Games **The Heroton Group Raserru Shadao: Legend of the Four Sword **The Heroton Group Raserru Shadao II: Two Halves of Yourself **The Heroton Group Raserru Shadao III: Til The End VI - The Heroton Group: The Before Years Every Story focusing on the events before the main series are told in this Branch, dating back to as far as the early 1600's. As this branch chronicles many origin stories of characters, places and events in the main series, it contains multiple Protagonists and Antagonists. *Notable games **The Heroton Group The Before Years: Trinity Keys **The Heroton Group The Before Years: World of Fate **The Heroton Group The Before Years: Origins/Year 0 VII - The Heroton Group F.E.R. This Branch tells the story of Fernando Rosario and his origins. It's the second Branch to be co-created with series Author Eloy Rosario, the second author this time around being Fernando Riscanevo. After the departure of Fernando in June 2015 due to bad terms, full creation moved again to Eloy once again. Originally a Trilogy based on Fernando's character, a fourth game was planned and was half-finished by Fernando, but was completely reworked into a new story, focusing on Eloy II, the Illegitamate Son of Eloy A. Rosario and RuichiTwo. *Notable Games *The Heroton Group F.E.R. Vol 1: Night Queen *The Heroton Group F.E.R. Vol 2: The Conception *The Heroton Group F.E.R. Vol 3: Remember Me *The Heroton Group F.E.R. Vol 4: Source Code - Taking Place in the Exact same Time as The Heroton Group: The After Years. VIII - The Heroton Group Story of the Heroine This Branch is set in a Alternate Universe where Protagonist Eloy A. Rosario is never born, and is instead replaced by Female Protagonist Violetta M. Rosario. Next to the Budokai Series, it is considered the shortest Branch in the series, due to only having one game under it's belt. IX - The Heroton Group The After Years A New Branch of the series that is set in the 25 year span after the main series is concluded. While It has multiple stories and Protagonists, the main protagonist overall is Eloy's Daughter, Eroichi Rosario. *Notable Games *The Heroton Group: The After Years *The Heroton Group The After Years: Quarantine *The Heroton Group: The After Years II 'BEFORE THE EVENTS OF YEAR I/REVISIT' *The Heroton Group: Year 0 (1600) *The Heroton Group: Time Eater (1978) 'YEAR I' *Sonic the Humans *The Heroton Group: Year I REVISIT 'YEAR II' *Sonic the Humans 2 *The Heroton Group: Year I REVISIT 'Year III' *The Heroton Group: Corruption *The Heroton Group: Betraier *The Heroton Group: War of the Hearts *'The Heroton Group: Year III REVISIT' (A Remake of Entire Year Save Final Episode) *The Heroton Group: Year III Final Episode 'Year IV' *The Heroton Group Year IV: The Movie/The Heroton Group Year IV: The Movie manga *The Heroton Group: The new team *The Heroton Group: Pearlia Destiny *The Heroton Group: Rise of Metalix *The Heroton Group: Revenge & Rebirth *'The Heroton Group: Year IV REVISIT' (A Remake of all of year IV) 'Year V''' Heroton *The Heroton Group Year V RPG *''Events that happened inbetween the two games where shown in the manga only.'' *'The Heroton Group: Year V REVISIT' (A Remake of RPG and the Manga leading up to World of phantomarea) *The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea --> The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea Final Mix 'Year V' Chaotix *The NEW Team Chaotix Trilogy *The NEW Team Chaotix Genesis *The NEW Team Chaotix: Heartless Princess 'Year V' Natsu *Natsu's Adventure/Natsu's Adventure: Chao world in Crisis *Natsu's Adventure 2: Abiworn & the Sword of Life/Natsu's World Adventure *Natsu's World Adventure 'Year VI' Heroton (Double quotes are games that Lead up to the game in Bold, or are a side game that happens during the Game in Bold) **Shadow over Xerraisu: The Twin Devils **The Heroton Group Gaiden: Unknown Origins *'The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II '--> The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II FInal Mix *Raserru Shadao: The Four Sword Legend *The Heroton Group: Riama & the Journey to EggmanLand *RECONNECT The Heroton Group *The Heroton Group: Alternate Tale of The Heart 'Year VI' Chaotix *The NEW Team Chaotix: Heartless Outbreak (The ending leads into The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II's ending.) *The NEW Team Chaotix: Rapture 'Year VII' Heroton *Raserru Shadao II: Two Halves of Yourself *The Heroton Group: Origins of Another *The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII 'Year VII' Chaotix *The NEW Team Chaotix: Lord of Arcana 'Year VII' Natsu *Natsu's Adventure Trilogy (World + Part III) 'Year VIII' Heroton *Raserru Shadao III: Til the End *The Heroton Group Gaiden: Night Queen & The Heroton Group: F.E.R. *The Heroton Group: F.E.R. R3 *The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII